The invention relates to a sampling tube, to which is fastened a memory device which records data used to identify said sampling tube and/or its contents, and the memory device being fastened to said sampling tube with a mounting piece.
Sampling tubes are used in different laboratories, research institutes or corresponding varying research and/or used for experimental work with and conveyance and preservation of stored samples or test solutions. It is a common practice to connect an electronic memory device to a sampling tube. With the aid of such a memory device, data about the contents of the sampling tube can be saved into the computer memory. Processes can be observed, completed measurements and activity within the sampling tube can be recorded to the memory. In this way, all of the different process stages of the tube and its contents can be monitored.
At present, the problem with such an electronic memory device, is that it easily detaches from the sampling tube. The problem is, that in moving and handling the sampling tube, in some circumstances, the memory device can accidentally detach from the sampling tube. In such an instance, the contents of the sampling tube are worthless and cannot be handled further. The fact that the memory device has fallen off, due to the structure of the mounting piece, may not immediately be noticed. A memory device can be re-attached to a sampling tube, but whether or not a device has been re-attached to the right sampling tube remains undetermined. It is also possible for memory devices and sampling tubes to be switched intentionally, because a memory device can be re-attached to a sampling tube. Currently, people who use sampling tubes have no way whatsoever of knowing if a sampling tube has had a memory device attached to it, or if a memory device actually matches the contents of the tube it is attached to.
The invention seeks to provide a sampling tube, in which the preceding disadvantages will be eliminated. Specifically, the invention seeks to provide a sampling tube, from which the user can quickly and easily determine whether or not said tube has been handled and whether or not a memory device has previously been attached to it. Further, the invention seeks to provide a sampling tube to which only one memory device can be attached.
In accordance with the invention, the objective is accomplished by a sampling tube, the characteristics of which are set forth in the patent claim.
A sampling tube, in accordance with the invention, has a mounting piece which is designed so that when the electronic memory device is attached or detached, part of the mounting piece remains permanently attached to the sampling tube. When such a sampling tube is used and a memory device has been attached to it, if the memory device falls off or becomes detached, it will leave this piece behind as a mark on the sampling tube. Although a second memory device may be attached to the sampling tube, the mark from the previous memory device will not be covered, as that it can be noted later. This means that this same sampling tube can also be used later, but it can be determined from the sampling tube that it has been used earlier. Memory devices can be used several times on different sampling tubes as a mounting piece.
One advantageous application of the invention is that it has a mounting piece which is made with a part which breaks off of the mounting and fits into the sampling tube or some other part of the sampling tube, so that no other memory device may be attached to the sampling tube. In this way, the sampling tube is so disfigured that no other electronic memory device can be attached to it. The sampling tube is a disposable tube, but the memory device can be used again with other sampling tubes.
Another advantageous application of the invention is that the mounting piece has an implement with which the electronic memory device is mounted to and/or removed from the sampling tube. In this case, the implement and/or other mounting piece is designed such that it does not cause breakage in the sampling tube""s structure. The mark which is left can also be such that the implement causes breakage in the sampling tube""s structure.
The structure and form of the mounting piece, which causes the mark to be left, can vary considerably in the various applications of the invention. It can be joined between the sampling tube and memory device, such as a mounting part in the sampling tube which breaks off or some other part of the sampling tube which can break off, a memory device with a mounting element which leaves a visible mark on the surface of the sampling tube or mounting pieces which are separate from the sampling tube and memory device.